


Blizzard

by BloodySpade0000



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: Illumi and Alluka are forced to spend time with each other when they get stuck at home during a blizzard. The rest are away. it's only the two of them. Illumi's sick and Alluka doesn't know what to do





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So.... like i had this idea for a while. It just randomly poped into my head when I was watching Hunter X Hunter. It got me thinking what if Illumi and Alluka are forced to actually be to together. Like they would later on randomly form a bond between them. Hence, because if that I have written this despite having like other stories to write. Like I don't want I'm doing anymore. Anyway, enjoy reading I guess....

Killua walked into his father's office where his father was at his desk doing paperwork. heapproached him. "Dad," he said. "You wanted to see me?"

Sliva put down his pen and glanced at his son. "Yes, us and the rest of the family will be attending a banquet tonight."

Killua stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Will Alluka be attending?"

"No, your mother doesn't want that thing-"

"Alluka."

"Alluka to come with us."

"At least let her out of her room. she deserves that much."

"Of course, but no servants will accompany her." Sliva puased " Illumi will."

Killua's eyes widened. "Seriously? I thought Illumi would be attending the banquet with us."

"He won't be. Illumi will be staying home."

Killua raised an eyebrow. "That's odd, why?"

It wasn't like Killua cared or anything. He was only asking because he was curious. Killua rather not have Illumi go with them, but neither did he want Illumi home alone with Alluka.

"I don't know,"

Killua frownd. He would have to ask Illlumi about it later. Killua turned around. "Okay," he said. "I suggest we should let Alluka out now."

Sliva stood, and the two left.


	2. Chapter 2

Alluka was in her room playing with her toys while Killua and Sliva watched through the monitor. Killua glanced at Silva. "Dad," he said. "Open the door."

Sliva nodded and pressed a button. Then with a click, the door to Alluka's room unlocked and opened. She glanced at the opened door surprised, and Her eyes twinkled once she saw Killua. He smiled and opened his arms. Alluka dropped her stuffed bunny and ran into Killua's open arms. He embraced her, but then let go, and Alluka glanced at him. "Big brother," she said. "Play with me."

Killua shook his head. "No," he told her. "I can't right now."

Alluka frowned. "Why? Is big brother mad."

"I'm not mad; I just have to go somewhere with the others."

"Oh, but I want big brother to stay."

Killua sighed. "I know, but I can't, and I wish you could go with us." Killua swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Mother doesn't want you coming with us, and you're being let out of your room." Killua bent down."Sorry," he hugged Alluka. "You'll be alone with Illlumi."

Alluka's eyes widened and gripped on Killua's shirt. She said nothing. "And please tell Nanika not to give Illumi any requests. "

Killua let go of Alluka, and she glanced at him. "Okay, I'll tell her not to."

Killua smiled and patted Alluka on the head. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "He won't hurt you." Killua then frowned. "I have to go."

Alluka nodded, and he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Killua walked pass his dad and headed to Illumi's room. Once he was there, he opened the door and walked in. Killua closed the door behind him before he glanced up and discovered that his older brother was still asleep in a heap of blankets that were wrapped around him like a cocoon.

Killua approached Illumi's bed and cleared his throat. "Illumi!" he yelled. "Wake up!"

Illumi opened his eyes and sat up. "Kil," he mumbled half asleep as he glanced at Killua. "Is there something you want?"

K "Yes, I want to know why you aren't attending the banquet with us tonight."

Illumi slightly frowned and before he could answer he coughed. A fit soon followed that cough, and at the end of it. His throat was sore.

Killua frowned. "Illumi, are you sick?"

Illumi cleared his throat and spoke "No, is there anything else you want?"

Killua slowly nodded and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Alluka will be staying with you and please don't harm her."

"I won't, can I go back to sleep now?"

Killua nodded, and Illumi laid back down. He turned around and pulled the heap of blankets over himself before he fell asleep.

Killua stood there for a few moments awkwardly before he turned around, opened the door, stepped out and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door.

Killua didn't understand why Illumi lied to him neither did he know why it bothered him so much. He wasn't worried, not at all.

Killua's frown deepened. Then why? Why the fuck were his hands trembling?


End file.
